rodina_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Open Casting Call - Refractive Entertainment 2/2
Previous Dear Contestant Fedor, Anastasija of 1714 Fore Loft Yellow, Merrimack Arcology: Congratulations! You have been selected to participate in Queen of Hearts XXVII: A Fume of Sighs. Refractive Entertainment takes great pride in producing this Romance-Mating Based Reality Competition. We were all very impressed with your seductive and/or naively chaste performance and/or skills during your audition! As you know, not many people have your man-hungry sexuality-based skills/abilities/physical attributes. Good Job, Anastasija! We're very excited to have you aboard. Attached is a brief explanation of the event, competition, or show you will be participating in, a list of what to bring, and a legal release waiver. You must sign the release and bring it with you to filming. Again, congratulations on your selection! We here at the Refractive Entertainment like to think of our contestants as a big extended family. And every family needs a champion maneater in it, right? Best of Luck! Donna Harrangua VP of Staffing, Reality/Games Division Refractive Entertainment YOUR EVENT DESCRIPTION You have been selected to participate in Queen of Hearts XXVII: A Fume of Sighs©. This is a psychological competition in which you will vie with eleven other female contestants to manipulate, charm, seduce and cajole a stable of six eligible bachelors into naming you the Queen of Hearts. In a new twist on the classic Queen of Hearts premise, you and your competitors will have access to a new array of psychotropic pheromones to work your will on the lucky bachelors. But be careful: some of those pheromones can have some very unpredictable effects! Do you have what it takes to be named the Queen? Or will your chances go up in a Fume©? YOUR EVENT NOTES FROM STAFF • This event is Category 3 (Augmented Morality). You are required to sign both the "Freedom of Representation" waiver and "Scope of Manipulation" contract before showing up. No exceptions. • Make sure you have a full-fluid STD scan completed with a Refractive Entertainment-affiliated health care professional at least 48 hours prior to the start of filming. • Wear uncomfortable shoes. • You are NOT permitted to modify your appearance once filming starts (including both cosmetic and body-mod), with the following exceptions: 1- You may change hairstyle once, and only if rejected by at least three (3) bachelors 2- You may alter your skin tone to be two shades lighter or three shades darker. 3- You may decrease in overall weight by ten percent of your starting weight. This will be monitored and enforced by daily weigh-ins. You may not increase in overall weight. No exceptions. Yes, this includes pregnancy weight. • You are required to respond to two pieces of fanmail—on camera—during each day of the competition. While you are not required to fulfill fan requests on-camera, remember that your likelihood of winning a Bitch, Please! Elimination Round© is largely determined by viewer feedback. Remember, a pandered-to viewership is a happy viewership. • You are not permitted to exit the show prior to the scheduled end (or your elimination from competition) except as enforced by our independent auditing and observation team, All Fun Till Someone Loses an Eye LLC • No physical altercations are permitted outside of the designated Catfight Circles©. • You are permitted to use any means of coercion on the male participants, but only provided that the following is true: 1- The male participant gives consent. For the purposes of this edition, consent given while under the influence of psychotropic pheromone is still consent. 2- No permanent physical damage is caused. 3- Only approved bodily fluids are exchanged. • All judgments on violations of the above will be made by All Fun Till Someone Loses an Eye LLC. Their decision will be final and binding. • Remember: more creative seductions mean more Saucy-Pants© Points, and Saucy-Pants Points© are crucial to your success. • A failed seduction will get you one Cold Fish Card©. Three cards will mean elimination, unless you are able to coerce a male participant to fulfill at least one Ball 'n Chain Challenge©. • The rule changes made for Queen of Hearts XXIV: Gamecock in the Hen House© are still in effect. One of the male participants will be a homosexual or asexual agent, and will actively work to derail your seduction plans. Watch out, ladies! If he seduces a man you have previously seduced, you will lose any previously-accrued Saucy-Pants Points©, unless you can pass either a Ball 'n Chain Challenge© or successfully execute a Three's Company© event. • Bring at least four changes in attire. While we recommend bathing suit, evening dress, exercise wear, and Ancient-era cheerleader uniform, we encourage you to get creative with your wardrobe. • Don't fall in love. • All pheromone products will be color coded, but will not be labeled. You will have to experiment to determine their effects. Fair warning: some may affect only men, but others may affect yourself or your female co-competitors. Refractive Entertainment reserves the right to introduce additional effects throughout the competition, depending on the current ratings. • Remember to wax. Or don't, depending on your strategy. • Refractive Entertainment reserves all broadcasting rights to any and all resulting products of the competition including but not limited to: video recordings, audio recordings, ad-libbed catchphrases, monetary or other gifts given between competitors, monetary or other gifts given by viewers, interesting thoughts, feelings, written accounts or autobiographies, and pregnancies. • Have a game plan. Be original. Remember: there are a lot of ways to skin the proverbial cat. Our viewership enjoys—and more importantly rewards—a novel approach. • Please note: While all participants have been carefully screened for ethical incompatibilities, we sometimes find that a competitor will participate with the intent to undermine the competition or to make a political statement about the perceived "sexism" or ""moral reprehensibility" of this program. If you happen to be such an individual, we only remind you of the terms of the waivers you signed, and ask whether taking a moral stand is worth the heavy legal penalties and forfeiture of bodily organs that such action would entail. Furthermore, we invite such individuals to instead apply for a spot on our new entertainment offering, Fight the Power!©, an anarcho-collaborative thrill ride pitting teams (or "Hippie Squads") against a faceless and overarching globo-corporate nemesis ("The Man"). We think this program would much better suit such individuals' temperaments. LEGAL I, the undersigned, acknowledge that I am familiar with the inherent moral hazard and general loss of reputation/freedom involved in a Category 3 (Augmented Morality) media event. I I certify that I am a willing participant above the age of 18, and I am of sound mind at the time of my signature. I agree to hold Refractive Entertainment and all parent/subsidiary entities ("Refractive") blameless for any negative outcome I experience, including but not limited to hurt feelings, poor body image, pregnancy, fingernail scratches, being widely perceived as "a total bitch", loss of moral compass, inability to see men as anything other than objects to be exploited, or malaise. I understand that violation of any of the media ownership clauses of this contract, or any consent violation (as determined by All Fun Till Someone Loses an Eye LLC) will result in penal transportation of myself and my dependents on a colony ship at the sole discretion of Refractive. Participant Name: Fedor, Anastasija Participant Signature: ____________________________ Category:Datastick Messages